heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman (1966 TV Series) Episode: Batman is Riled
| NextEpisode = | Quotation = I swear by every fiend of felonious fundom. | Speaker = Joker | Synopsis1 = Batman and Robin have been captured by the Joker, who is intent on unmasking them live on TV. But Batman releases a flash grenade from his utility belt, and Joker responds with a smoke grenade from his. Batman and Robin get free, and chase Joker, who takes refuge in the walkways above the stage, dropping weighty sacks. Batman uses his rope to get up, and Joker wraps him in streamers. Joker escapes as Robin frees Batman. Meanwhile, the media speculates that Joker's utility belt will give him the edge over Batman. Commissioner Gordon says that he believes not, and the newsreader merely voices the hope that Batman can pull through. Just then, Joker invades the studio and takes over the broadcast. He plays a game with his henchmen to give various clues as to his crime; it will involve a belt, and a switch but not an electric switch. A the cops arrive, Joker leaves, giving a final clue: What is wrong with the sentence, he who laughs last, laughs good? Batman easily picks up that the final word is meant to be best, not good, and Robin comments that the grammer is wrong. Alfred points out that the correct grammatical interpretation is laughs well, leading to Professor Laughwell, who recently returned from Africa with a number of valuable masks. The Dynamic Duo break up the robbery. When Joker and his henchmen flee, Batman releases a capsule from his belt, only to find his belt had been swapped for Joker's, and releasing more streamers. A crime wave sweeps Gotham as Batman fails to bring in Joker. Batman and Robin continue trying to find Joker, and dissect his every word and act. They guess that Joker will be so overconfident he will be easy to trap. Robin reflects that it will be disappointing to have to christen the cruise ship the next day with Joker still at large, and wishes he could see what Joker is planning. In his hideout, Joker boasts of his plan to hijack the cruise ship, and reveals a cork from his belt, which will be the downfall of the Dynamic Duo. Next day, Batman and Robin arrive to christen the ship. Gordon decides to press on, despite the absence of Bruce Wayne. He takes the champagne bottle and gives it to Batman. Batman examines it, identifying it as coming from a very good year. He quickly takes a pill for a developing headache, handing one to Robin as well. But when he smashes the bottle on the cruise liner, it emits a smoke that puts the Dynamic Duo, allowing Joker to capture them. Joker records a video message, instructing that the ship is to be turned over to him, or else he'll execute Batman and Robin. But they reveal that they had taken a universal antidote, tipped off by the cork in the too-accurate Joker belt, and the sealing on the champagne bottle not being discoloured with age. They fight, until Joker steps on his own belt, releasing more knock-out gas. The Dynamic Duo capture Joker and his gang, sending them back to prison. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * Queenie * Ernie] * Oliver * Stanley * W.C. Other Characters: * Fred the Newscaster Locations: * ** ** ** ** Gotham Pier Amusement Park ** Last Longer Warehouse Items: * ** ** Batcuffs Vehicles: * | Character1 = Batman | Actor1 = Adam West | Character2 = Robin | Actor2 = Burt Ward | Character3 = Alfred | Actor3 = Alan Napier | Character4 = Commissioner Gordon | Actor4 = Neil Hamilton | Character5 = Chief O'Hara | Actor5 = Stafford Repp | Character6 = Aunt Harriet | Actor6 = Madge Blake | Character7 = Queenie | Actor7 = Nancy Kovack | Character8 = Fred the Newscaster (listed as Newscaster) | Actor8 = Jerry Dunphy | Character9 = Henchman #1 | Actor9 = Al Wyatt | Character10 = Henchman #2 | Actor10 = Angelo de Meo | Character11 = Joker | Actor11 = Cesar Romero | Character12 = Official at christening | Actor12 = Paul Bradley | Character13 = Heckler | Actor13 = John Sebastian | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}